Porque quiero amarte, Sakura
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: El estado lamentable en el que se encontraba el Uzumaki era absolutamente absurdo, Sakura no entendía nada, los Kages querían ir a más misiones y Sasuke parecía una Mamá. Es NaruHina :)


**Frase:**

_Aprecia a los que te aman, ayuda a los que te necesitan, perdona a los que té hagan daño. Y olvídate de los que te olvidaron. _

**Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto. **

**Porque quiero amarte, Sakura.**

Las aldeas estaban aún en ruinas, pero las reconstrucciones avanzaban de forma rápida y sin muchos problemas, cada uno de los aldeanos ayudaba como también lo hacían los ninjas, incluso gente de otras aldeas, con ciertas especialidades, iban y venían, para reconstrucciones realmente necesarias.

Los Kages estaban encargados junto con el Héroe de la Guerra Ninja, de convencer a los líderes de las pequeñas aldeas, a unirse a la alianza y así unificar al mundo entero a una sola aldea. Sin duda algo demasiado difícil de cumplir, llevaría demasiado tiempo, pero con él, de lado suyo los cinco Kages tenían la seguridad de que todo iría bien.

Sin embargo no contaban, conque Uzumaki Naruto, Hijo de Minato Namikaze Cuarto Hokage apodado como el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha y Kushina Uzumaki antigua jinchūriki del Kyūbi, y apodada como la habanera sangrienta, siendo el héroe de la hoja y del mundo, compañero de equipo del más fuerte del antiguo Clan Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha el otro héroe de la hoja y la grandiosa ninja médico y Kunoichi excepcional, además de pertenecer a la generación más fuerte y por supuesto ser alumno de Iruka, Kakashi, Jiraija, Killer B, y demás fuera capaz de estar en el estado en el que lo encontraron. Se suponía que aquellos días grises habían llegado a su fin.

Gaara observo a Tsunade, la mujer estaba con la palma de la mano en la cara, A se mantenía aislado del momento con su mirada severa, Ōnoki estaba impacientándose y la Mei Terumī lo miraba con cierta ternura.

Ah, Uzumaki Naruto estaba en un estado lamentable, acostado sin ánimos de levantarse de su cama, con unas ojeras completamente notorias, el cabello demasiado largo llegaba hasta por debajo de sus hombros, sus azules ojos en un color opaco, semejando al cielo de la noche y no del día como solían ser. La barba bastante notoria, y su ropa de dormir aun puesta y muy arrugada. Naruto se mantenía boca abajo con la cabeza a un costado, sin emitir señales de vidas.

Gaara lo observaba con reseño, si tuviera cejas las arquearía ahora con un símbolo de pregunta.

No entendía ni él ni los otros Kages que carajo estaba sucediendo.

-¡JODER!- se escuchó una exclamación en la ventana, los cinco intrusos observaron.

Semi sentado en el marco de la ventana se encontraba, Uchiha Sasuke, con su único ojo visible achicado y el otro cubierto por un pañuelo ancho color azul claro, una vestimenta común, camisa de color blanco y pantalones normales ninja de color negro, sandalias y una cadena con la insignia de su Clan colgando por su cuello.

-¡Estas peor que ayer!- reclamo entrando a la habitación.- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Solo vinimos a búscalo, para ir a la aldea del sol que está cerca de este lugar.- contesto el Raikage.

-No se suponía que el Dobe está en su semana libre.

-Bueno lo necesitamos de verdad así que vinimos por el- menciono Tsunade.

Sasuke los miro como un niño que no entendía porque su padre lo obligaba a ir a la academia- No- descarto de inmediato.- Este idiota está demasiado cargado, ya no descansa para nada, no duerme, no come bien…- empezó a señalar y contar con sus dedos las cosas que su amigo no había hecho.

-Sasuke eres como una madre.- se burló Gaara, el Uchiha lo miro avergonzado, los Kages se tomaron la libertad de soltar pequeñas risas por la cara de vergüenza de quien fuera el segundo ninja más fuerte del mundo, o tal vez el primero.

-De todas formas el no ira con ustedes esta vez.- sentencio, dirigiéndose hacia Naruto a darle una patada que lo saco de su cama, los Kages observaron eso incrédulos.

-Dobe, joder, pon a mover tus bolas y lárgate a bañarte.- grito exasperado, con claras intenciones de iniciar una pelea verbal habitual en ellos, desde que el chico peli negro había regresado. Y lo que vino después provoco la preocupación de todos los presentes, un insulto como respuesta hubiera sido lo normal, si le hubiera hecho caso, sería raro mas no serio, pero que Sasuke saliera volando a toda velocidad de aquella casa, por una patada propinada por el rubio, los dejo sin habla, desde el fin de la guerra jamás, de verdad jamás volvieron a pelearse físicamente, un pequeño pacto en silencio entre ambos para no ocasionar problemas mientras todo estuviera en reconstrucción.

Así que, ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

-JODER TEME, PORQUE CARAJOS ME PATEAS- exclamo el Uzumaki a todo pulmón, con los ojos rojos y su chakra ligeramente distinto al habitual.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?, como para golpearme, ¡tan fuerte!- fue la respuesta del Uchiha.

Que volvía a entrar por la ventana.

-Sabes, existen las malditas puertas, para que las personas no ingresen en casas ajenas por la estúpida ventana.- repetía cada palabra con más enojo.

-¡Me dices eso a mí, pero que hay de ellos que están aquí desde antes!- señalo a los Kages.

Una no dos, bueno cinco venas se hicieron notorias en todo el rostro del Uzumaki, los Kages aun impactados, salieron volando de la casa del Uzumaki por una ráfaga fuerte de viento con ligeras cantidades de chakra.- ¡No iré a una puta misión por largo tiempo así que largo!- grito mientras tiraba a Sasuke de su ventana y la cerraba.

Los líderes de las aldeas, pensaron que para castigos y regaños ya tendrían otro momento, así que con cierto enojo en ciertos Kages decidieron ir solos a la ya mencionada aldea.

Mientras Sasuke abría la ventana del Uzumaki dejando entrar pequeños rayos solares a la habitación.

-No escuchaste lo que dije…- arrastro sus palabras- Vete… Sasuke…

-¡Invito el ramen!- se apresuró a decir, pudo ver como Naruto se levantaba de la cama con pereza y lo miraba con incredulidad- Algo malo está pasando contigo, así que solo por esta vez yo invito.- aclaro. Uzumaki resoplo.

-De acuerdo, me daré una ducha antes.

Una camisilla negra, que dejaban ver sus marcados brazos, un pantalón negro holgado y unas botas ninjas lo dejaban ver más joven de lo que actualmente era. Sin embargo solo las ojeras arruinaban su rostro, dejándolo con aire de señor. Sus vestimentas de sentimiento despreocupado se arruinaba gracias a la fea cara que hacía, su gesto estaba completamente apretado, como si estuviera estreñido, tal cual su amigo, de verdad una expresión tan poco suya y tan de Sasuke. Lo hacía ver incluso más atractivo, para las jovenzuelas tontas de la aldea.

Gruño con aversión, por ello, mientras aceleraba su paso, y su acompañante hacia lo mismo.

Uno, dos, tres… comenzó a contar sus pasos, faltaba poco para llegar a Ichiraku ramen, el chico alado suyo mantenía la boca cerrada, no emitía sonido ni siquiera al caminar, digno de alguien como él, Naruto lo miro con envidia, tanto deseaba estar ahora en su lugar, sin ese estúpido problema y campante sin ninguna vergüenza caminando por una aldea que en el pasado juro destruir. Oh si Uzumaki ahora mismo admitía que estaba envidioso del Uchiha.

Y para secar su última gota de paciencia, la vio, oh cielos hermosa claro, sus cabellos cortos y rosáceos meneando al son del viento, sus ojos verdes con ese peculiar brillo tan suyo, una mujer más adulta pero joven, de figura delicada y que escondía tanta fuerza detrás de su bella expresión de niña inocente, los estaba saludando con una mano, agitándola en el aire, cubierta por un guante negro, sonriendo de una manera dulce, sabía bien que esa sonrisa era tanto para el como para su mejor amigo.

-Buenos Días, Naruto, Sasuke-kun.

-Hmp.

-…- ni siquiera pudo articular el saludo, y se suponía que el de pocas palabras era Sasuke, oh rayos ella se acercó con una sonrisa peligrosa adornando su rostro.

-Dije, buenos días Naruto.- asevero, Naruto la observo de pie a cabeza, su ropa había cambiado, ella había cambiado, de la niña frentona de su niñez no quedaba nada, carajo mirarla era verdaderamente un alago para cualquier hombre, lo sabía ella tenía tantos pretendientes últimamente, pretendientes que él, Kakashi y Sasuke espantaban y otros que la misma se encargaba de rechazar. Era tan frustrante saber lo que sentía por ella.

-Porque- susurro más bien solo para él, pero sus dos amigos pudieron escucharlo. Sasuke enseguida se dio cuenta que había llegado el momento de saber que tenía a Naruto tan fuera de sí, Sakura lo miro curiosa y ciertamente un poco molesta porque aún no recibía un saludo adecuado.

-Porque, ¿Qué?- cuestiono la Kunoichi.

-¡JODER!- ese grito sobresalto a Sakura quien dejó de lado su molestia y lo miro como examinando que estuviera bien, Naruto tenía su mano sobre su pecho en donde estaba su corazón.- ¿Por qué demonios siento esto?- se cuestionó a sí mismo. Sasuke alzo una ceja y Sakura se apresuró a tratar de revisar la zona que su amigo se agarraba con fuerza. Mas el oji azul aparto su mano bruscamente, la estiro hasta quedar solo a unos milímetros de su rostro.

Sakura se sonrojo fuertemente, después de todo Naruto era atractivo, ahora más que antes, y todas las chicas lo sabían, era un hombre que podría destruirlo todo si quisiera, y no lo hacía, Haruno se sintió pequeña, Sasuke se puso en alerta mas no interrumpió a sus amigos.

-¿Q-que pasa Na-naruto?- tartamudeo un poco asustada por esos severos ojos azules que la observaban.

-¡No lo entiendo!- exclamo llamando la atención de algunos curiosos- ¡no hace más de dos años, tal vez menos que moría por un beso tuyo, por algo de atención de tu parte, porque siempre estés a mi lado!- empezó a reclamar, Sakura trago duro, empezaba a sentirse mal.- ¡solo me importabas tú y el teme, no tenía ningún otro interés!- apretó más su agarre en la muñeca de la peli rosa- ¡Traer de vuelta a Sasuke a la aldea!, ¡Cuidar de Sakura, lograr que ella se fije en mí!, yo ignoraba mi sueño y a los demás…- balbuceo lo último.- de repente una chica se fija en mi- siguió balbuceando.- ¡Pero, no eras tú!.- volvió a endurecer la voz.- ¡Y entonces todo se complicó!, ¡Mi patética vida comenzó a importarme, comenzaron a importarme cosas que nunca lleve en cuenta, me empecé a esmerar en cosas que nunca hacia!- su agarre se aflojo, mas no soltó a la chica que lo miraba totalmente sorprendida, el Uchiha seguía manteniéndose al margen- ¡Yo empecé a bañarme más de dos veces al día, me compre perfumes, champú, me peinaba todos los días, lavaba mis dientes, planchaba mi ropa, arreglaba mi casa, me miraba una y otra vez al espejo! ¡JODER! ¡Yo nunca hice eso por ti!- termino de desahogarse mas no de hablar.

-Naruto…- susurro Sakura.

-¡¿Porque no puedo sentir lo mismo que antes?!

-…-

-¡Sakura!- su voz sonó tan dolida. Donde había quedado el chan.

-Naruto yo no entiendo.- dudo en dar esa respuesta pero no sabía porque el Uzumaki le decía todo aquello-

-¿No entiendes?, dices… Sakura quiero amarte.- balbuceo, Sakura se sonrojo.

-¿Qué?

-Todo era tan sencillo cuando era así, yo te seguía a todos lados y tú me rechazabas y me golpeabas, y el teme se burlaba en sus adentros.- Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada y Sakura recupero un poco de compostura, intento zafarse del agarre de su amigo pero fue en vano, el la volvió a atraer hacia él. Tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento chocar contra el de él.

-Quiero amarte, Haruno Sakura.- aseguro con un gesto completamente dolido.- de verdad, me agradaba que me gustaras, pero… no puedo amarte Sakura.- despertó ternura no solo de Sakura sino también de algunas mujeres curiosas que estaban escuchando.- desde aquella pelea donde me volví el héroe de esta aldea, yo me fije más en ella y menos en ti, pronto me dejaste de importar de esa manera especial, y de manera completamente sencilla se me hacía fácil llamarte hermana. ¡Pero esto me hace sentir enfermo!- exclamo una vez más, soltando a Sakura y empezando a dar pasos en círculos- Mi estómago parece que tiene a miles de Kurama paseándose dentro, mi mente se burla de mi todas las noches con sueños no aptos para niños- sonrojo por parte de la mayoría el Uchiha sin embargo sonrió con burla.- cuando ella sonríe, mis manos tiemblan, mis rodillas me fallan, mi corazón parece tener taquicardia aumentado a mil- siguió dando pasos en círculos más desesperado.- cuando ella menciona mi nombre, me doma al completo. Cuando esos hombres asquerosos- lo dijo con cierto rencor- se le acercan, no me parece tan malo matar y mucho menos destruir al mundo si fuera necesario.- Termino exhausto.

-Pero, Naruto eso es bueno, ósea ¿ella te gusta? ¿No?

-¡¿Cómo puede ser eso bueno?! Sakura, soy un hombre que a pesar de mi apariencia de idiota, ¡es capaz de destruir y construir el mundo cuantas veces se le dé la gana!- y la Kunoichi trago duro una vez más, un frio le recorrió su espalda lo que él decía era verdad.

-Pero.- volvió a hablar su amigo. Sakura puso su entera atención a él, y ahora solo por una pequeña mirada antes de hacerle caso a su amigo, supo porque el Uchiha había sonreído con burla minutos antes.- ¡Yo simplemente no puedo negar que estoy estúpidamente y cursimente enamorado de Hinata!

-Naruto-kun…- ah esa dulce voz.

Naruto supo que ese día, todo se había ido por un caño, él se había expuesto, explotando en media aldea, y justo y estúpidamente enfrente de ella. Ahora era turno de el de tragar duro.

**Hasta aquí,** posiblemente esto tenga una continuación, así que veré como ira mi imaginación, creo que no me acerque para nada al posible comportamiento de Naruto, pero haciéndolo más humano creo que él se sentiría más o menos así.


End file.
